villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Brother's Keeper
Equis sat alone on the throne, drumming his fingers against the armrest as he looked around with boredom - the palace was majestic yet empty: save for a few guards who Equis had a sneaky suspicion were asleep under their layers of armor, how they managed to do so while standing up never ceased to amuse Equis and infuriate at the same time. Suddenly Equis' attention was drawn away from his own thoughts as Inferno entered the room, dressed in a purple robe that signified his position as royal-advisor: at his side were two guards, as was customary in Avalon "politics". "Bored as usual brother? it's only been two years you know.. many more to come: we pegacorns can live for two thousand years you know.." Inferno noted. "when we returned I thought taking the throne back would be a challenge, instead they seemed to toss it at me like candy.." Equis responded. "you'd of rather they fought you? I for one found the welcome rather.. refreshing" Inferno said. "doesn't it seem strange though? a year - and not one person has commented.. not one person.." Equis replied. "perhaps they want to forget as much as we do: to put the past behind them - you'd do well to do the same" Inferno said. Equis made as if to reply when the two brothers were interrupted as the doors burst open and a small orb of light flew into the room - Inferno's eyes widened as it flew right at him: the guards helpfully dove out of the way, making no real attempt to defend the royal advisor - they knew what this was.. and so did Equis, in fact the King laughed as Inferno toppled to the ground. "Inferno! I-found-you! oh-boy-you-sure-are-hard-to-find! I-was-looking-everywhere! hey! guess-what?! I-found-a-place-we-can-hang-out! it-will-be-so-cool!" an excited voice rang out, speaking so fast the words almost merged together: the orb of light suddenly morphing into an impish woman not much older in appearance than Inferno himself. "..ugh, Aither - you need to stop jumping on me.." Inferno complained. "oh-you-like-it! you-big-goofball!" Aither giggled, cuddling Inferno - who flailed slight: Equis and some rather brave guards laughed some more. "..then again, I suppose it is good to be home.." Equis smiled, a spark of happiness finally entering his eyes. As Inferno finally manages to shove Aither off he sits up and grunts "you are all immature fools, you know tha-" he begins, only to be interupted as the palace doors swing open again and another figure enters: a tall pegacorn dressed in flowing white robes. Equis looks up and blinks, "Oberon, I was not expecting you so soon.." -he makes a small motion at Inferno, who quickly gets to his feet, Aither transforms back into an orb of energy and flies around Inferno: lightly dusting off his robes. "well it is a new day Equis, we must continue our lessons.." Oberon notes, looking around without much emotion. "of course, Inferno - take care of things while I'm away.." Equis notes, getting up and heading away with Oberon to a back-room. Inferno blinks and sighs slightly "..sure thing" -he heads to the throne and sits down, somewhat confused: Aither flutters after him- "Oberon sure is weird, why does Equis keep doing these lessons?" Aither asks. "because Oberon is the High-Priest.. even Kings have to listen to the "old ways".. especially after what happened to Equis.. and to me.. the corruption of the Twilight can only be held back by Oberon's lessons - I hate it as much as you do: relying on a man I barely know for protection but I'm afraid that's the way things have to be now.." Inferno replies. "..oh, I see.." Aither says as she flutters around some more - the palace going oddly silent once more. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ meanwhile in the back-room Equis and Oberon stand, after a moment Equis kneels down and Oberon remains standing - watching over the king without any emotion. "so Equis, tell me what has transpired today.." Oberon asked. "nothing has happened today, old one - just like yesterday and the day before that and the day before that.." Equis replied. "what of the imp?" Oberon enquired. "Aither? oh you know how she is.. ever since Inferno found her, she's nothing to worry about.." Equis said. "of course sire: just be wary of the creatures of Twilight - they have a habit of biting the hand that feeds them.." Oberon noted. "with all due respect old one, Aither is a friend - she would never harm us.." Equis replied. "I know this sire but we live in dangerous times, we must stay vigilant.." Oberon said. "do we? I think Avalon is doing well - two years of .. tolerance.. as my brother put it, we may not like each other but we tolerate each other: all of us - that philosophy has done our world well I'd say.." Equis said. "of course it has sire but how long can such a thing last?" Oberon noted "..or have you forgotten what I taught you about the Watchers?" Equis stands up and gives a dismissive wave at Oberon "..I know of the Watchers, without their damned champion Arodnap to feed off they are as good as dead - you worry to much Oberon.. learn to enjoy life: I know I am.." -with that he leaves the room- Oberon stands alone and watches Equis leave without a word, when the doors close behind Equis Oberon simply stands motionless "..speak not the Watchers, hear not the Watchers, see not the Watchers.." -he then takes a step backwards and fades into the darkness- ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The next day Inferno awoke to Aither fluttering around, he blinked and grumbled somewhat "ugh.. what is it Aither?" "I-got-an-idea!" Aither chirped excitedly "..that fills me with more dread than anything Kaosa has ever said.." Inferno muttered. "hehe, your-so-silly!" Aither giggled, flying around Inferno's head like a firefly - much to his annoyance. "..so, what's your idea?" Inferno enquired. "a party! it's been a year today since you came back - maybe its time for Avalon to open its gates to the outside world again" Aither said. Inferno paused for a moment, "..hmm.. you know Aither: I think you're right.. Avalon could do with some company.." "great!" Aither exclaimed Inferno smiled somewhat as he noted "..alright Aither, I believe I know some people you'd do well to meet.." ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The Gathering the next day Drasocon teleports into a hall, immediatedly calling out in the manner of most Dramon : "Hey, Inferno! What's up?" Drasocon is greeted by an orb of energy that flies around him rapidly- "oh-looky! Inferno! They're here! come-on-silly! you-gotta-come-say-hello! Inferno! Inferno!" Drasocon looks at the orb ".....Ummmmmmm...." suddenly the palace doors open to reveal Inferno, dressed in a purple robe with one of the biggest and goofiest looking hats to have ever been created - he frowns "..I look ridicolous.." "Yes...you do. Inferno, who, or what, is this?" Drasocon said, pointing at the orb. -Inferno frowns- "any more of that and I'll have you listen to one of the court jester's poems - now that is torture: the ball of light currently blinding you is called Aither, she is.." he goes quiet. "hehe! go-on! tell-him! it's okay!" Aither giggles, fluttering around Inferno. "..this isn't the time or the place, we have work to do.." Inferno mutters. "Work?" Drasocon began. a tall figure appears behind Inferno, dressed in white "yes: work - me and Prince Inferno have lessons to attend to, Aither please escort our guests to the dining room - we have prepared a feast in honor of their arrival - Inferno has told us of the Dramon and their hunger" Drasocon grins, his mind instantly turning to food : "Thanks, Inferno. I owe ya one!" Inferno sighs slightly as he's led away- "hurry along now sire, you can speak with our guests after lessons.." "He's so cute when he's all grouchy.. hehehe.. come on! let's eat! weeeeeeeh!" Aither giggles, fluttering towards the dining room. Drasocon quickly follows, his attention now fully on the prospect of food. Aither leads the Dramon to a large dining-room, big enough to hold hundreds if needed and stacked with food from all over the kingdom - Equis stands in the room alongside several guards: he nods slightly to the arrival but it is awkward - his once angelic appearance now permanently tainted by the Twilight, "come! let's eat! before any others come!" Aither declares, transforming into a young woman and devouring food at a rather alarming rate "you snooze, you lose!". "I am all for that! Let's eat!" Drasocon says as he starts to devour food at an equally alarming rate, stopping briefly to nod to Equis before retuning to his feeding frenzy. "where is Inferno?" Equis enquires after a while, giving the others time to eat. Drasocon looks up, briefly : "He went with some guy to have...lessons?" - then quickly returned to eating. -Equis nods- "I see, well Oberon won't be long.." -suddenly the sound of a loud yell can be heard from down the hall along with a struggle: Equis blinks and runs towards it along with the guards - Aither morphs back into her energy-form "Inferno?!" "What the hell?" Drasocon snaps, his food frenzy broken by his loyalty to a "Dramon-Friend", running down the hall after Equis. The group run into a room, breaking the door down - to find Inferno clutching his arm in one corner of the room while Oberon holds a dagger out: Oberon makes a gesture "get out! we are conducting a lesson here! get out!" - Inferno growls "he cut me!" -Oberon frowns at Inferno "I had too! it is part of the ceremony - stop this foolishness! Equis, tell him!" "Nobody touches my friend! I have learned that most who want to are demons!" Drasocon bares his teeth and growls. Equis steps forward, mostly to stop anyone fighting- "stop! Oberon - we talked about this: bloodletting is barbaric.. it's not how we do things.." - Oberon sighs and bows his head "..I understand sire but you must realise - I do only as I have been taught.. I mean no harm.. Inferno asked me to heal his soul: I did so the only way I know how.." -Aither blinks- "what's going on?" Drasocon continues growling. "Who is this guy?" -Inferno sighs as he leaves- "..forget it, your an old fool Oberon.." -Equis blinks- "Inferno!" -Oberon watches Inferno leave then turns to Equis "you should teach your brother respect for the Order.." -Aither flutters after Inferno, when she leaves Oberon adds in- "..and you should also tell him to pick better mates while your at it" A heartbeat passes, and Oberon slams into the floor as Drasocon forms a draconic tail and sweeps the High-Priest off his feet : "Don't disrespect my friend." he warns as he exits. -Equis and the guards look at each other, unsure what to do - after a while the guards leave: Equis looks to Oberon "..the lessons are over old one, tonight you leave the castle.. find some other village to preach to: for both our sakes.." -with that he leaves- -Oberon frowns as he sits up- "..savages, demons.." -he dusts off his robes- "..Watchers, give me strength.." Drasocon soon catches up with Inferno, "What was all of that about?" -Inferno shrugs- "Oberon is the High-Priest of Avalon.. or was..they used to perform bloodletting: a symbolic form of healing where blood symbolises the evil trapped inside us.. needless to say the new Order forsake it in favor of a spiritual system that was not so.. primitive.. some like Oberon refuse to modernise is all.. sneaky bastard cut my arm and I panicked is all.." "Ohh..." Drasocon nods, understanding - twitching slightly as a brief flash reveals he made a quick astral trip back to Oberon's room, perhaps still wary of the stranger."Apparently, that "sneaky bastard" is also asking the Watchers for strength..." -Inferno chuckles- "as he would, you know before Arodnap and Kaosa the Watchers were another word of "gods" around these parts - Oberon is old.. very old.. in fact I think he was old when father was a boy.." -he gives a dismissive gesture- "let him pray to the Watchers: only Arodnap had any true link to them and thanks to you and Arbiter she is gone.." "Ah. So.......I am trying to think of something snappy to say, but I can't..." Drasocon replied. Arbiter jumps down off of a rafter near the ceiling. "Greetings, Inferno. I would have shown my face earlier, but there were... complications." -Inferno smiles and nods- "no problem Arbiter, welcome to my home" -he still holds his arm- <> he thinks to himself, though his thoughts are soon silenced as Aither flutters over and morphs back into her humanoid form, hugging him tightly "..are you alright? did Oberon hurt you?" "I'm fine.." Inferno says, "..it was just a misunderstanding: no malice was meant - I'm sure Equis is taking care of it.. come, we should eat.. and talk, it's been a long time.." he notes, motioning the others to the dining room again. "I believe I shall join you." said Arbiter. "It's been a while since I've been able to relax." -Aither transforms back into an orb of energy and flutters after Inferno "this-is-going-to-be-fun!" - but she lets out a squeak as their entry is barred by a large pegacorn dressed in heavy-armor. "None may pass" he notes. Inferno blinks, "I'm the royal-advisor and heir to the throne, these are my friends.. now let us past.." "None may pass" the guard states again. -Aither flutters angrily around- "you better let us through before Equis shows up or you'll be in big trouble!" "Umm...why?" asked Arbiter "because we don't like your type around here, stinking up our land with your foreign scent..nor do we appreciate a feast held in honor of sadists and thieves.." the guard notes coldly. Inferno goes to speak when Equis' voice echoes across the halls: "Thedius! what's going on here?" "nothing your highness" the guard replies. "then let's go, I'm famished.." Equis notes, making to enter - only to find himself blocked. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to pass.." Thedius notes. "..what?! I'm King!" Equis begins, making to push Thedius aside only to let out a yelp as the guard's armor burns his skin. "you may be King but tonight the palace belongs to the gods.. and they wish to have words with you and your "allies".." Thedius says, standing motionless. "I got this. I think....OPEN THE DOOR!" Drasocon states. -Equis frowns- "no Drasocon, I am King in these lands and you'd do well to remember that.. I give the orders around here" -Thedius shrugs- "it matters not, I know how to keep the Dramons at bay: Lord Inferno has told us the ways of Dramon society - as well as the power of those that weld Balance.." he looks to Arbiter- "..you people have no idea what you are dealing with" -he extends a hand and teleports Drasocon out of the castle- "..now, about the Balance.." he says. Drasocon soon proves why Dramons are hard to banish as he breaks through a castle wall, dusting himself off as he comments simply "That wasn't very polite..." Thedius ignores the Dramon, looking at Arbiter- "..it is time for you to give up the secrets of Balance.." -Inferno growls- "Thedius! what's going on?!" -he urghs as the wound on his shoulder burns intensely and he falls down- "I don't like it.." Drasocon says as he grabs Thedius' arm as if to move him out of the way, however as soon as the Dramon touches Thedius he is filled with intense pain, like thousands of hot needles piercing the skin- "OW!" Drasocon snaps, then starts to revert to old Dramon tactics as he kicks at Thedius only to find his foot kicking right through Thedius, who simply stares- -Equis frowns- "it's pointless attacking him Dramon, he is not of this world.. tell me Thedius, why do you betray us? you Valkyrie are servants of the Order.." -Thedius nods- "the Order you forsake when you cast Oberon out of service, you may be King but you can not question the will of the gods.." "..Actually, my child, he can - and can we blame him? stand down Thedius - this is not the way of the Watchers.." a voice notes from behind the group, revealing itself to be Oberon - the High-Priest looking to Thedius. Drasocon's foot hits the wall, making a small dent before he pulls it back and gives Oberon a typical welcome : "Hello, again..." Arbiter draws his blade. "I would like to know what this is about." Drasocon looks at Arbiter and replies "My guess: Arodnap possesed one of these two, possibly both, and is trying to get her revenge. My theory." -Thedius looks at Oberon, then to the group- "..my apologies but I could not stand by and watch Equis and these intruders commit such a blatant act of sacrilege.. casting out a High-Priest, opening the gates of Avalon to outsiders.. uttering the name of Arodnap in this of all places.." Equis growls, a few guards readying their blades as well- "I am King damnit! I decide what happens in Avalon, not you or the Order!" -he clenches his fists- "and these "outsiders" are warriors! without them Avalon would be destroyed - it is you who should learn respect Thedius!" "Equis is correct Thedius, it was not your place to interfere: it was the will of the Watchers I be cast out, my own foolish mistake.. now you have angered both the dramons and the keeper of balance.. not to mention the very monarchy the Order has watched over since the founding of this land.." Oberon states as he makes his way over, sliding between Thedius and the main group as he bows down on the ground "..I beg you all, allow me to take Thedius out: escort us if you must.. this madness has gone on too long.." Equis notes, "..I shall escort these people out: you shall accompany the other guests to the dining room.. guards.." -the guards stand to attention- "..come with me". "Very well...." Drasocon states "Let's eat.", his attention once again fixating on the prospect of food. -Inferno motions to Arbiter- "come old one, I'll try to give you an explaination to all of this but as you can tell its pointless trying to deal with "politics" out here.. I'll tell you what I know.." -he holds his arm, Aither flutters over: concerned- "Inferno are you al-?" she begins. "I'm fine damnit, stop fluttering in my face Aither!" Inferno snaps, causing Aither to flutter back: seemingly hurt and clearly not used to being snapped at. "come, before anything else happens.." Inferno says as he opens the doors. Arbiter follows, alert, and ready for anything. Tangled Web A short while later the group are sitting by a table, save for Aither - who sits alone at another table: seeming to still be upset about being snapped at: Inferno tells his friends the story of events so far: "..as you can see things have gone downhill and once again I'm to blame, you see tonight I was meant to be undertaking a lesson with Oberon - the High-Priest of the Order: a society that acts as the spiritual guides of the Pendragon clan.. unfortunately Oberon was always eccentric and tonight it had to go to Tartarus as the mad old codger pulled a knife on me - I know there was no malice in his actions, he was trying to do as I had asked and "cleanse" my soul.. yet none of this seems right to me: I remember asking him to cleanse my soul yet I don't know why I did so.. it just came out.. needless to say when Equis cast Oberon out we ended up with a confrontation with Thedius - one of the Valkyrie, servants of the Order.. yet again my name was mentioned, the Valkyrie used knowledge I had to attack the dramons.. and he knew about the Balance.." -Inferno sighs, glancing over at Aither for a moment as his thoughts wander- Drasocon looks like he is thinking. Arbiter looks up. "I know not why he is interested in the Balance...it is more of a curse than anything." Inferno nods and sighs again "..at any rate: what has transpired can not be undone, I'm sorry friends - it seems every time I try to do something "good" people get hurt.." -he looks over at Aither again, his thoughts definitely on her at the moment. "Well? What are you waiting for?" asked Arbiter quietly. "Apologize to her, explain that you were under some great deal of stress, that you didn't mean to yell at her." Arbiter pauses. "It's a good start..." -Inferno shakes his head- "..you don't understand: a month to this day me and Aither were to be wed but Oberon forbade it, he claimed she was corrupted by darkness - Equis, the damned arrogant fool, agreed: in my youth I'd of fought but.." -he bows his head- "..sometimes one has to learn to stop fighting: I know Aither hurts but she and I will learn to wait.. it seems with Oberon gone perhaps our wait will be over soon.." "Is there actually any love between the two of you?" asks Arbiter, hushed but serious. "me and Aither? of course - I found her in the streets.. she was being teased by some village folk: I took her under my wing and she grew on me, some call imps demons but Aither isn't like a demon to me, she has given me happiness.." -he looks to Aither, sadly- "..happiness I can't seem to repay" -he urghs slightly and clutches his shoulder, which burns with pain again. "Well, you two ought to learn how to communicate...I still think you should apologize, but I won't try to force you. And the best of luck to you two, by the way." -Inferno nods but seems somewhat ill, "..you're right I should go speak to her.." -he stands up but as he does so he staggers slightly, clutching his shoulder again as his wings spread out in a reflex to a sharp sensation of pain- Arbiter stands up, worried. "Are you alright? Do you need me to heal you?" -Aither suddenly flutters over and bumps into Arbiter, knocking him over with surprising force: though it was probably an accident.. "Inferno! are you alright?!" she exclaims, as she does so Inferno suddenly faints and Aither flutters around madly- "guards! guards!" Arbiter stands up. "That wound...on his shoulder...that can't possibly be an ordinary wound..." -guards rush in and start swarming around the area, some prod at Arbiter, Drasocon and Blaze as if testing to see these "outsiders" aren't packing weapons of some sort - meanwhile Aither flutters madly and notes "Oberon! it must be Oberon! Thedius' magic! that's why it's having these effects!" -she flutters around the group- "you need to go after them! Equis could be in trouble!" "Where are they?" asked Arbiter. "Close by. I think I can track Equis' scent if we hurry.. Let's go." Drasocon starts at a run down the hall. Arbiter steps over to Aither. "Come and get me if anything happens." he then sprints off after Drasocon. -after Drasocon and Arbiter leave one of the guards goes to lift Inferno, only to wrench in pain as Aither morphs into her humanoid form: grabbing the guard's arm and twisting it back "keep your filthy hands off him!" she yells, tossing the guard aside before she lifts him up: surprisingly strong for her size - then heads out of the room, totally indifferent to the guards, some of whom go to aid their injured comrade while others simply return to their duties, all of them rather surprised by the violent outburst. "..don't worry my love, soon the people who tried to separate us shall suffer.. all of them.." Aither whispers to Inferno as she carries him out, though it is spoken when well out of earsdrop of others. Hell Hath No Fury.. Meanwhile Equis stands on a hillside along with a few guards, Oberon and Thedius - "time for you to leave this place, Oberon.. I am sorry" he states. "you will regret this sacrilege, Equis" Thedius warns but Oberon makes a dismissive gesture at the Valkyrie. "enough Thedius, we must go.. but I warn you Equis.. you are blind to the truth.." Oberon says. Drasocon breaks into the room, having indeed tracked Equis scent - coming to a stop. Arbiter bursts into the room. "Equis...Inferno's unconscious." As Arbiter says this Drasocon heads towards Oberon "what did you do to him? I'm in a bad mood so don't test me..". Thedius reacts by intercepting, grabbing Drasocon and lifting him off the ground by the neck- "learn your place, savage.." "Thedius! Unhand him before you make this worse.. Inferno must be gravely ill.. Equis, you should go to him at once.." Oberon states, concern in his voice. Equis growls, the guards already bringing their swords out "I'm not leaving until you explain what is happening here!" Arbiter looks around, alert, watching in case matters get out of control. Drasocon growls and clamps a hand onto Thedius' face, the palm burning with heat "I would put me down, if I were you..." Thedius reacts by simply growing more monstrous as he tosses Drasocon aside, "you disgust me with your ignorance Dramon, you may be some ruler in your realm but here you are but a flea on the hide of a beast.." Equis growls again "enough Thedius! or Valkyrie or not I swear I'll take you down personally.." "we don't have time for this fighting, Lord Inferno is in need of assistance.. I know you hold no love for me but please for the sake of your brother leave.." Oberon tosses a dagger on the ground "..take this dagger with you, it was the one I tried to cleanse Inferno with.. perhaps it shall do you more good than it did for me.." Drasocon growls as his Dramon nature takes hold and he becomes more dragon in form, "You want a fight? I will give you one!" - slashing at Thedius with his tail. "STOP!!!" bellowed Arbiter. Arbiter erected a psychic shield between Thedius and Drasocon with enough force to send them sprawling apart. Drasocon shrinks back to his usual form, and frowns, restraining himself : "I'm all right. Thanks, Arbiter." Thedius snorts- "I would of had the dramon's head as a trophy to the gods - but whatever.. braggarts and cowards.. like all outsiders.." Equis frowns "shut up Thedius, you are a disgrace to the Valkyrie - "children of the Watchers" indeed - if are an angel then I can see why people have come to see the Watchers as demons.." Oberon sighs- "stop fighting, all of you.. listen to the keeper of Balance: Thedius, these people are outsiders but we should not provoke outright war - what good does that bring? and dramon.. you think too highly of your power.. in these lands their are a thousand ways to die: you know nothing of the forces around you.. now for the sake of Avalon go back to the palace before.." -he suddenly wrenches in pain, clutching his chest- "...what the...?!" exclaimed Arbiter. Drasocon growls, "what the hell is going on?" -Thedius instantly comes to Oberon's side, the High-Priest still clutches his chest as Equis just stares, the guards are equally as confused. "master!" Thedius exclaims, for all his arrogance one can't help feeling slightly sorry of the Valkyrie as he seems suddenly struck with fear - scared of losing a father-figure. "..the girl..Equis..she.." Oberon gasped, gritting his teeth before he goes silent - Thedius clutches the High-Priest in his arms and keeps shaking him, trying to wake him but is is clear he has died- Equis blinks, still in shock.. "..his heart.. it.. stopped.." "Powerful entities we play with..." Drasocon commented as observed the fallen Oberon, then turns to Thedius and states "It is good to see you have SOME love in your heart." -Thedius rises to his feet- "you! you did this! you filthy outsiders! you did -!" -suddenly Thedius collapses as he too clutches at his chest- -Equis goes pale as he draws his sword, unable to think of any other move- "what sorcery is this!?" he exclaims, looking around, the guards doing likewise- Drasocon looks at Equis. "Whatever it is likes to kill people of the 'Order'." Arbiter draws his thirteen-foot blade, a look of worry on his face. "I know not. But I sense a great power." -as Thedius struggles an orb of energy floats over the scene and comes to the group, when it speaks its obvious who it is- "this is terrible! black magic! listen, I know I shouldn't of left Inferno alone but there is something I needed to tell you.. several of the guards have been growing sick: I think this is the work of a powerful witch: yet I can't figure out who or why.. please, you have to find them - search all of Avalon if you have too.. I'll watch over Inferno until you come back.." Drasocon wonders aloud, "Where should we look?" -Aither disappears and Equis frowns- "..funny how people started dying after you two showed up.." he mutters towards Arbiter and Drasocon - then perks up as a guard lifts the dagger from the ground- "Sire, the blade is coated in a poison native to the Crystal Lakes.. we should head over there: if there is sorcery to be had I'd say it lays beneath those waters.." the guard notes. "Crystal Lakes, hmm?" asked Arbiter. "Anything peculiar about them?" "Made out of crystal, maybe?" Drasocon commented in typical Dramon fashion. Equis hrms, "..according to legend the Crystal Lakes were formed for the tears of the Watchers: but we have no time to be superstitious.. let us go.." -he makes a gesture and moves onward, the guards following close behind him. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Meanwhile back at the castle Inferno lays on a bed, he is silent and lifeless - yet he is dressed in full royal attire complete with a crown: Aither stands over him in her humanoid form and strokes his forehead gently as she whispers "..Oberon is dead, Thedius may of died too but Valkyries aren't known to play fair - you have loyal friends my prince - it is a pity they won't survive.. I really should of warned them.." -a faint smile spreads over her face- "..but I want to see the look on Equis' arrogant face when he discovers the truth.." Betrayal Equis leads the group over a few hills, it is an uneventful trip until they near the Crystal Lakes - at which point Equis turns pale along with all the guards present. "..Goddess have mercy on us all.." Equis gasps - gazing at the Crystal Lakes, the bodies of hundreds of slain guards floating in the water: etched onto a large monolith in the centre of a lake is a chilling text: ~~ Equis, One Of Your Guards Was Caught Tending To The Wounds Of My Bethrothed - As His Lover And Future Queen Of Avalon I Felt The Need To Show An Example Of The Price One Pays When One Oversteps Their Boundaries.. I am Sure You Would Approve.. ~~ Drasocon sees the lake. "Oh my gosh...but that means...Aither?" "The most worrisome part is 'Future Queen of Avalon'..." Arbiter says quietly. "Aither..." he mutters almost inaudibly and to nobody in particular, "What could you be planning?" "Are we safe here? Is she going to attack us?" Drasocon asked, looking around. -suddenly the waters of the Lake bubble and spew as something terrifying starts to emerge from the waters, a dark voice emitting as an overwhelming power makes itself known- "you give Aither too much credit, Keeper Of Balance - after all it was I who corrupted her mind: it was easy to accomplish.. like all demons her heart was full of hate and deceite, you people have been useful to me but now I am afraid you have become a burden.. that is why I had Aither bring you here.. it is time for you to meet me face to face.." -a monstrous figure emerges from the lake, resembling a horrifically mutated pegacorn: Equis' eyes go wide as several guards fall to their knees in a mix of horror and confusion- "..no.. no..NO!!!!!" Equis yells out, clutching his head as if struck with intense pain - after a few moments it becomes clear why, for this creature.. this otherworldly horror.. is none other than Equinox - his face showing no emotion as he stares at the group. "..I have watched for too long.. now at long last the Observer shall act.." he declares - towering over all present and spreading his diseased wings. "Isn't he dead?" Drasocon's wings snap open. "You could say undead." Arbiter said to Drasocon quietly. Arbiter draws his thirteen-foot long blade. "What could an undead King possibly be plotting?" "Maybe...say...immortality?" Drasocon pulls out his sword. -Equis cries slightly as he falls to the ground- "..you..you don't understand.." -Equinox laughs deeply- "foolish outsiders, you think I'm undead? you don't understand.. I knew Kaosa would betray me, I knew that she was plotting the end of Avalon so I went to the Watchers for safety: they granted me more than safety.." -he looks at the group- "..they gave me new life, my old body was useless to me so I discarded it and was born anew.. I did not die, I was reborn - as the Observer.." -Equinox forms a portal showing scenes of the past as he continues- "..I allowed Kaosa and my sons to believe me dead and watched from afar as they quarrelled - during my time in the shadows I came across Kaosa's most beloved daughter, Arodnap, she called out to the Watchers and I answered her prayer: call it justice.. I corrupted Arodnap's mind and spirit and set her loose upon Kaosa and Avalon - knowing she would succeed in destroying it, erasing all my former mistakes.. yet time and time again you stood in my way but now you have no place left to go.. now you shall understand everything.." -the portal's imagery shifts, showing more recent events- "..you see in time my two sons both shamed me, though I expected as much from the foundling - Equis however, that was admittedly a loss to me - he had such potential.. so I decided to return to my homeland as a King should: however I was no longer one of them, I was one of the Watchers and when Oberon detected my presence he had me banished.. though in the process he grew paranoid and took to the practice of bloodletting, thinking his futile "magic" could destroy the link I had to this land and it's people.." -Equinox continues- "..a year ago I watched as Oberon forbade the marriage between Inferno and Aither, I sensed Aither's anger and manipulated it - you see Oberon had wronged me and as King it was my right to exact vengeance.. Aither provided me the perfect opportunity - but I made sure to wait for the perfect moment, the anniversary of that fateful night: when I knew her emotions would be most troubled.. as for Inferno, I had Oberon's blade infected with a slow-acting poison without his knowledge knowing someday he would use it.. I cared not who the victim was but I suppose the fact it infected the foundling was an added bonus.." "Despicable." said Arbiter. "Say no more- even the greatest and most deplorable of Kings will meet his judgement." He points his blade at Equinox. Equinox shows no emotion as he looks to Arbiter "..you seek to judge me? destroyer of worlds - who shall judge you? certainly not the thousands of souls you have slain in your pursuit of "justice" - as despicable as I may be at least I am honest.." -he looks to Drasocon and forms a faint smile, horribly twisted by his grotesque form- "..and what of you Drasocon? would you put me to death to? you wish to avenge your friend? it matters not.. the poison in his system shall kill him.. slowly.. without mercy.. yet his death shall be mercifully short compared to the agonising death Avalon itself shall suffer in order to be reborn.." -suddenly Equis lets out a roar and flies at Equinox, drawing his sword, tears in his eyes- "MONSTER!" -he strikes at Equinox only to be sent flying back as a wave of energy crackles through his body like lightning, Equinox unaffected by the attack- "I atone for my sins by protecting the universe from scum like you. In the end, fate shall be my judge. But you..." Arbiter flies at Equinox, sword raised, channeling his energy through the blade. -Equinox reacts to Arbiter's move by forming one of his arms into a horrifying living blade that crackles with immense energy, his eyes glow- "I am the Observer now Arbiter, you are not dealing with a so-called King of Twiligth nor are you dealing with some demented pawn or failing son, no you are dealing with me now.." -he flaps his wings, causing dark energy to rise as demonic cherubs start to claw their way out of the Lake- "..I am a god, a Watcher.. I have no need for morality: in order for Avalon to be free of demonic taint it must be purged.. I am the great salvation.. regardless of how harsh my actions may be they are just, they are pure, they are.. glorious.." he declares "Lies." spat Arbiter, swing ing his blade at Equinox. Drasocon extends his sword out as he growls "..you'd make a good Humid.. pity we Dramon wiped them out, as I'll soon do to you.." Equinox laughs at Arbiter, blocking the blade with his own - however his laughter soon stops as he pauses in surprise as he is knocked back by a vicious hit from Equis, whose sword has began to glow as he growls "..you LIED to me! you aren't a Pendragon! you're nothing! NOTHING!" - he slashes at Equinox again, shattering the ancient King's blade: much to the horror of Equinox.. "what is happening!? you..you don't have this level of power! you are weak and foolish! unless.. no.. Inferno! Inferno you little coward! even ion your deathbed you mock me - I'll silence your sorcery once and for all you filthy foundling!" - Equinox flies into a rage, concentrating his energies on an unseen assailant. Equis looks to Arbiter and smiles for the first time, though he is still tearful "..you..you see it? it's him.. Inferno.. he's helping us.." - he clutches his sword tightly "..yes, I..I can feel it, the power.. he's channelling it through me.. after all I did to him.. he still aids me.." - he begins to trail off, talking more to himself than anyone else as he starts to get lost in thoughts. "Equis, focus!" said Arbiter. "We must silence Equinox while Inferno can still aid us." he holds Laevateinn (his greatsword) up into the air. It begins to glow with an ancient energy as power radiates from the blade. "Gather your energies. We strike together. Think of everything we are fighting for. Let those thoughts guide your blade!" Equis nods to Arbiter as he clutches his sword - which glows brighter than ever. "..you're right.. this ends now.. for the true heirs of Avalon.. the true Pendragons.." - he glares at Equinox, anger in his eyes "..do you even know how evil you are? do you even care?" - he readies his blade. Equinox lets out a bestial roar as he continues to focus - on the astral-plane an invisible war lashes between his mind and Inferno's - <> Equinox growls and pulls out a sword, to which Inferno responds by drawing his own - blocking the blade as he looks to Equinox <<..I will do what I must, for Avalon..>>. Equinox frowns <> - he strikes again with his blade, which Inferno blocks with sparks flying dangerously in the process. <> Inferno quipped as the two continued their psychic duel. Arbiter finishes charging his power- an emerald green aura surrounds him and his hair is blown about by a non-existent wind. (Ready to strike if Equis is) Equis waits for Equinox to answer but gets no reply "..I guess not.." he mutters, then slashes at Equinox with the Celestial-Blade: "for every life you've ruined.." he says. Arbiter slashes at Equinox at the same time. Equinox growls as his form shatters in a blinding light - meanwhile on the astral-realm he falls to his knees as Inferno stands over him <<..destroy me then..>> he mutters, Inferno looks to Equinox and drops his sword <<..I'm tired of killing, tired of revenge.. it's time to rest.. without pain, without fear.. without.. you..>>. Equinox chuckles darkly as his astral-form quivers slightly <<..you'll be surprised, foundling.. what I can do to harm you..>> - the ground around Equinox splinters and breaks as chains emerge, dragging his form down before the chasm seals shut again: as it does so Inferno fades as the psychic duel ends. Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Book I Category:Fantasy Category:Tragedy Category:Incomplete Stories